Rise and Shine
by Reposhillo
Summary: Early mornings suck...Or do they (Another C4 one-shot)


**A/N: I'm really fond of C4, and its such a fun and stable relationship to write about.**

 **Can't stop, Won't stop**

 **I do not own any of the characters**

* * *

The early rays of dawn barely peeked in through the shambled blinds of a homely apartment room, the teal colored wallpaper peeling here and there as the occupants half-consciously yanked their shared blanket over their heads. Four individuals shared a single king sized bed, situated in the one room apartment building the occupants payed for.

Blond hair peeked out from the middle of the group, tickling the nose of the dark-skinned male that was pressed against him as he sniffled and adjusted himself so that his chin was pressed against the top of his head. He shifted his body farther to the left, pulling the blond with him as he did, which caused the brunet to whine.

"Shush. Too early to deal with you right now Clyde..." A nasally voice gritted out, the owner of the voice tossing a flattened pillow over his head.

"But they're getting awaaaaaay Craig" Clyde whined, feeling around the narrow space that was between them and grasping onto an arm. He tugged incessantly until the pair scooted back to their original positions. Clyde smiled at his victory, letting go of whoever's arm he had snagged and slung his arm over them both.

"You're a baby y'know that..." the dark-skinned male remarked, stifling a yawn with his free hand as he cracked open a hazel-colored iris.

"I don't care Token." Clyde huffed, burying his face into the blond's shoulder. Token regarded the pair for a second before he draped his arm over them both, his hand finding Clyde's and giving it a light squeeze.

"Man Tweek is out like a light if you haven't woken him up yet." Token commented, pressing a kiss to the back of said blond's neck.

"He got home super late last night. Let 'im sleep..." Craig grumbled, voice muffled as a result of the pillow he had pressed against his face. After a moment Craig shifted closer to the group as well, pressing his body up against Clyde as he nuzzled the slightly chubbier male.

Tweek hadn't so much as twitched, breath coming out in short exhales, his blond hair even more tussled then usual. His face was unnaturally relaxed and calm as he slept on, unaware of the world around him. The dark circles under his eyes spoke volumes of his deep slumbering.

The room was silent, the only sounds being content hums and very soft snores. Until the groups shared alarm clock sounded off.

Craig let out a curse as he flung his pillow at it, cerulean eyes squinting due to the light peeking in from their window that shone right in his face. Clyde attempted to sit up only to tangle himself in their blanket. Token found himself pushed into the floor as Tweek jolted awake, forest green eyes clouded in confusion and alarm as he let out a shrill yelp as his eyes darted around the room.

Craig muttered a few curses under his breath as he threw his legs over the side of the bed, reaching underneath the nightstand beside the bed to unhook the alarm from the wall, all but yanking the cord from the wall.

"Craig you could've just turned it off. Now we gotta set it back up." Token chided, picking himself from off the floor he was dumped in, patting Tweek's shoulder fondly as the blond apologized for throwing him to the ground.

"Quit complaining bitch." Craig sneered, rubbing at his eyes roughly as he rose from the bed, stumbling his way into the single bathroom they had and slamming the door behind him.

"I keep forgetting dickhead the barbarian isn't a morning person" Clyde snickered, tossing the blanket to the side as he scooted next to Tweek, kissing his cheek. "Morning Tweekers. You were out cold this morning."

"W-Was I? Ahaha I didn't know..." Tweek laughed awkwardly, a twitch or two making its way through his body.

"It's cause you work too much. You should request some time off to spend with us. Or just me in particular!" Clyde offered a wink, making Tweek snort and gently bump his shoulder into Clyde's.

"While you two are busy flirting, I'm going to start on breakfast. Want anything in particular?" Token inquired, stretching out his long limbs as quiet yet distinct pop could be heard.

"Coffee."

"Tacos."

Token grabbed a pencil on the desk near the bedroom door and launched it at Clyde, who laughed and ducked behind Tweek to avoid it. "Who the hell has tacos for breakfast?"

"Our Porkchop does, apparently..." Craig answered from the bathroom, sounding less irritated then before when he had woken up.

Clyde growled and slid off the bed, shuffling towards the bathrooms door as he gave it a few firm knocks. "I told you not to call me that you Dick Muncher."

"That sounds painful..." Token offhandedly remarked, taking his leave of the bedroom as Tweek pulled at his clothes as a habit, deciding he should probably work himself out of bed as well. He placed his feet on the shoddy, sand colored carpet as he stood. Clyde came to stand beside him, as he took his hand and led him out of the bedroom.

Their shared apartment wasn't too much of an eyesore for what they payed. It had a decent sized kitchen, followed by a smaller living room and then there was their shared bedroom. It was small but homely, the four finding it manageable and comfortable to live in. Rent was made by Tweek and Craig, who had separate jobs. Token had taken up most of the chores, deciding if his lover's wouldn't let him work he should at least keep everything clean and tidy. Clyde tended to help with half the chores, and then going to pick up the other two from work.

The apartment had been everyone's sort of get-away from their previous lives. Token's parents had issued so much pressure onto him about school that he nearly had a meltdown, driving him to steer away from home and make a living on his own. He did want to go to a nice College and earn his degree, but having so much put on him at once put him off to his goal. Renting this apartment with his lover's had been a way for him to take things one at a time, finishing parts of school work here and there had helped put him at ease since he could finally take things at his own pace. Craig had been insistent that he didn't need to worry about getting a job at the moment, wanting him to relax and ease away the stress for a little while.

The same could be said for Tweek's parents. They had assumed (or rather expected) Tweek would take over the family business, putting him under a lot of stress as they never seemed to ask for his opinion on the matter. It caused Tweek to have pretty bad breakdown during class a few months back, bringing to his friend's attention that something had to be done.

Clyde had simply wanted to escape his father's nagging about his company and pressures about Sports, and Craig was all to eager to escape his family's many heated arguments among themselves.

The day Clyde had noticed the apartment offers in the newspaper while looking for news on a new Taco Bell opening had been a blessing to them all.

Token gave another yawn as he set about collecting various things from the cabinet and refrigerator, setting them next to the stove as he worked quietly. Tweek rubbed at one eye, still feeling groggy from being woken up so suddenly as he took a seat at the counter top table they had as he pulled at his green night shirt.

Clyde took a seat next to him, looking mildly agitated as he rested his elbow against the table top.

Other then the sound of Token tinkering with the stove, the kitchen was quiet with Tweek still being half-asleep and Clyde sulking.

Craig eventually made his way from the bedroom, joining them in the kitchen as he scratched under his white undershirt. "Morning Fags." He greeted, shuffling into Token's workspace.

"Morning to you too bitch." Token laughed, wrapping an arm around Craig's waist and pulling him close to plant a swift kiss on him before he resumed his task of pulling out eggs from the fridge.

Tweek offered a quiet "Good morning" as he eagerly awaited the coffee that Token had started brewing as soon as he had reached the kitchen. Clyde said nothing, turning so that he was facing the opposite direction from Craig as he sulked.

"You upset Taco man Craig." Token announced, pulling out Tweek's favorite thermos from the dishwasher as the Coffee Maker signaled that the fresh pot was finished.

"Apparently so..." Craig sighed, walking around the counter to stand beside Clyde. He slid his arm over his shoulder as he took a moment to think. "Look we call each other shit all the time, but I'm actually sorry if I went too far with the whole Porkchop thing Clyde."

Clyde regarded him for a moment with a rather serious expression, before it was ruined with a growing smirk. "If you really mean it you will take me out to Taco Bell for dinner."

Craig rolled his eyes but complied. "Fine fine. Lets just kiss and make up already."

Clyde laughed and threw his arms around Craig's neck, pulling the dark haired male down to his level for a sloppy kiss as Token simply shook his head at the two, handing Tweek his coffee and ruffling the blond's hair affectionately.

Tweek smiled, his jitters quieting down as he enjoyed another one of their morning routines. The blond closed his eyes and sipped gingerly at his coffee, not surprised to feel a muscled arm loop itself around his shoulders. He opened one eye to peek up at Craig, the noiret smiling as he leaned down to kiss the blond's forehead. Tweek felt warmth blossom from within his chest as he relaxed in Craig's hold, taking a glance at Clyde leaning against Token as the brunet helped him make breakfast.

Maybe setting the alarm clock to go off early hadn't been such a bad idea after all, Tweek decided.


End file.
